Caleb (W.I.T.C.H.)
"A mummerboard! You didn't say this was like mumboarding!" -''Caleb on a snowboard in Divide and Conquer.'' "We have parties in Meridian. To celebrate the end of famines, we roast and eat an ox." -''Caleb in Happy Birthday Will.'' "Oh yeah? Well I'd like to see Vance Michael what's-his-teeth try to tangle with a giant lizard! Cause I do that...every day!" -''Caleb being jealous of Cornelia's celebrity crush on Vance Michael Justin.'' "Wow, hot!" ''Caleb on Cornelia's Quintoguardian look. '''Caleb'http://www.imdb.com/character/ch0069095/?ref_=tt_cl_t6 is a fictional character in comic book W.I.T.C.H. and the animated series of the same name, voiced in the latter by Greg Cipes. Chronology: Comic Books Caleb was originally created as a Murmurer by Prince Phobos. Murmurers, also called Whisperers, are flowers that have been transformed into humanoid beings that make up Prince Phobos's court. They are closely bound to Phobos, acting as his "eyes and ears", and are -usually- intensely loyal to him. However, Caleb somehow developed a will of his own and broke free from his creator, becoming a leader of the rebel forces who opposed Phobos's rule. Quickly establishing himself an intelligent, brave, capable, and kind leader, he rapidly gained popularity among the people of Meridian. His heart is bound to the Guardian of Earth, Cornelia Hale. Before they met, even before Cornelia realized she had powers, they had dreams and visions about each other and longed to meet the person of their dreams. Eventually, Caleb meets Cornelia by rescuing her from drowning in an underwater portal. As Cornelia mentions later, it's like love at first sight for them both. With Cornelia's help, he prevents a massive crowd of Meridians from passing through the Veil into Earth, understanding that the Veil is too fragile to handle such numbers and would result in catastrophe for both worlds. Instead, he sparks hope within the hearts of his fellow rebels, informing them that the Light of Meridian has returned and thus there is a chance to overthrow the evil Prince Phobos. In fact, he not only convinces the people that the Light has returned, but he also plays an integral role in convincing Princess Elyon herself that she is the true Light of Meridian. Even though she doubts herself and questions why Caleb would trust her, Phobos's sister, he never once doubts her goodness and quickly turns her into a symbol of the rebellion. At Elyon's Coronation, the Guardians see him in the crowds with the other rebels, waiting and watching to protect the young princess in case Phobos tries to harm her. When Phobos's true evil intentions are revealed, Caleb leaps into action and confronts the dark prince himself. Unfortunately, Phobos recognizes Caleb as the Murmurer who broke out of his control and, as punishment for leading the rebellion, Phobos transforms Caleb back into a Murmurer in its most primitive form: a crystal-blue flower. Horrified and heartbroken, Cornelia entrusts the flower to Vathek for protection until the final battle with Phobos is over. After Elyon emerges victorious, Cornelia takes flower-Caleb back to her home on Earth and spirals into a deep depression, unwilling to lose him. Sadly, her obsession with watching over Caleb in his helpless, petaled-form combined with her hot-tempered depression cuts her off from her friends and family, causing W.I.T.C.H. as a whole to fall apart. Luba, Keeper of the Aurameres and resident of Candracar, has never approved of the Guardians, but the all-time low companionship among the girls convinces her beyond all doubt that choosing them was a huge mistake. She forces the Aurameres to combine into an Altermere, a dangerous fusion of massive power, in the hopes that this will convince the Congregation of Candracar that the girls are selfish and imperfect. Regrettably, the Altermere manages to track down Cornelia, who accidentally absorbs it. Filled with the power of all the Guardians, Cornelia feels strong enough to revive Caleb back into his human form. Meanwhile, Luba is given one more chance by the Congregation to rectify her mistake and save Cornelia from the overwhelming power of the Altermere. She tries to prevent the Earth Guardian from reviving Caleb, whom she sees as a dangerous creation of Phobos, but is overpowered by a fierce Cornelia. Focusing her power like never before, she nearly manages to return Caleb to life, but Luba breaks free at the last moment and transports them all to Candracar, where Cornelia will face trial for attacking her. Left alone somewhere in Candracar while Luba informs the Congregation of recent events, Cornelia tries her best to get through to a comatose Caleb, whom she has managed to evolve from a flower into a more Murmurer-like form. Caleb, who has been able to hear Cornelia's voice even as a flower, finally gathers enough strength to awaken back into his human form. The couple happily reunite, and although Cornelia suggests they run away from Candracar, Caleb convinces her to stay and face the Congregation together. Caleb speaks directly to the Oracle, defending Cornelia's actions and requesting that her powers be returned to her. In exchange, he offers his loyal service to Candracar if they agree. They accept his offer, to Luba's fury. She attempts to attack Cornelia and Caleb, but he knocks her back. Enraged, Luba departs from Candracar. The Oracle, greatly stressed from all this, asks Caleb to live up to his promise and bring Luba back safe and unharmed. Caleb immediately sets out on his mission, but not before sharing one last kiss with Cornelia. During his time as a herald of Kandrakar he taught Will how to teleport. Soon after that he fell in the hands of Nerissa, who took away his powers to rejuvenate. Cornelia and the guardian come to his rescue, Cornelia is yelling at herself knowing that she forgot Caleb and was furious with herself. After his power was taken from Nerissa, he was weakened and placed in the Cosmos of Abeyance by the Oracle to heal him. He joined the others to fight Nerissa when she infiltrated Candracar. After Nerissa's defeat, he decided to return to Meridian, leaving Cornelia disillusioned. By this act he falls into disgrace with the other Guardians, particularly with Irma, who wished to kick him back to Meridian. Eventually, after being in the presence of Elyon for such a long time because he decided to go back to Meridian, he falls in love with Elyon and it is assumed that his affections are requited. When both Caleb and Cornelia meet again, they have an uneasy time, but after joining hands, they discovered that their feelings have changed, and that even if it didn't work out they will have a special place in their hearts for each other, as dear friends. Some volumes later, after Elyon is taken by the Guardians, he is seen walking by her chamber and thinking about her deeply, admitting to himself he wants her back as soon as possible. In the final chapter of the final arc, Caleb is seen in Kandrakar wearing the same outfit as the other residents of the Congregation and getting ready to talk with Cornelia during the party, as a friend. However, it is assumed that he was only transported there to be with Elyon and the Guardians, and also since he had temporarily been a herald of Kandrakar. Chronology: Animated Series Season One An ordinary fifteen-year-old Meridian, Caleb is a strong leader of the rebellion against the heartless, power-hungry Prince Phobos. In "It Begins", Caleb and his best friend/second in command Aldarn raid the castle to steal supplies for the rebels. Unfortunately, they are discovered by the guards and end up running for their lives from none other than Lord Cedric, Phobos's right-hand man. The boys stumble upon Hoogongs, ostrich-like creatures that can be ridden, and use them to evade Cedric and the guards. Caleb tells Aldarn to escape to the Infinite City while he seeks out a nearby portal to Earth. Just as he passes through the portal, Cedric manages to grab him and yank him back into Meridian. Caleb, now a prisoner, is thrown into deep pit with little hope of climbing out and only a smelly Passling named Blunk to keep him company. They are soon joined by Will, leader of the Guardians. Caleb was taken right in front of the group, who were practicing their magic in front of the portal, and they decide to rescue him. But before they get the chance to follow him into Meridian, an unsuspecting Will was kidnapped by Lord Cedric and thrown into the same pit as the boy she was supposed to rescue. She and Caleb immediately bicker, with him claiming she's useless and her retorting that she's a Guardian of the Veil and he's a nobody. Meanwhile, while the prisoners try in vain to escape their cell, the other Guardians follow the Heart of Candracar straight to Will. Reunited and empowered, the Guardians are able to fight their way through Meridian back home to Earth, with Caleb and Blunk in tow. As they escape, Cornelia expresses interest in Caleb. Caleb later returns interest in Cornelia, becoming very jealous of an actor she's fond of. Reluctantly deciding to stay on Earth for a while in order to search for the true heir to the Meridian throne, Caleb tries to blend in but is often thrown by the many differences between Earth and Meridian. For example, Hay Lin happily designs him some Earth clothing, including a goth outfit, in order for him to blend in better, but he complains that they're too baggy and ridiculous-looking. Even so, he stays with Yan Lin and her family in the Silver Dragon for the most part, but can be relied upon to help W.I.T.C.H when they need him- and sometimes when they don't need him. In "The Key", he learns that Blunk stole the key that Vathek, a spy for the rebellion, had secretly tossed down to Caleb while he was imprisoned. Caleb had returned the key to its hiding place so Vathek wouldn't get in trouble, but as Blunk stole it, Vathek is thrown into suspicion and consequently is in great danger. The Guardians help the young rebel leader return to Meridian and manage to frame another guard, Raythor, for taking the key instead. Caleb later attends Will's birthday party where two girls, Alchemy and Elyon, flirt with him heavily, to Cornelia's annoyance. When the girls overhear that some sort of giant lizard has been sighted at City Hall, Caleb accompanies them and helps fight Cedric. Throughout his stay on Earth, he smuggles chocolate and other goods to the rebels whenever he can until the Guardians stop him, causing tension between him and the girls. Nevertheless, when Phobos and Cedric spread the rumor that the Seal of Phobos has been found, ultimately leading Caleb into a trap, the Guardians save him. Growing increasingly frustrated with the rebel leader, Phobos then sends the Tracker to Earth to bring him down. Phobos's attempt is unsuccessful, however, as Caleb and the girls are able to fight off the Tracker and forcefully send him back to Meridian. When Vathek informs Caleb that Elyon, one of the girls who has flirted with him, is actually Prince Phobos's sister and the rightful heir to the Meridian throne, Caleb is deeply shocked. He and Blunk hurry to keep an eye on Elyon in case Phobos or Cedric try to kidnap her to Meridian. Unfortunately, he fails. He and the Guardians try to rescue her from her brother many times afterward, but Cedric has won Elyon's trust and has been lead to believe that her brother is on the right side, and that the Guardians are the ones who are evil. As Elyon is the true ruler of Meridian and thus has immense power equal to all five of the Guardians combined, it's extremely difficult for W.I.T.C.H. to get close enough to talk to her. Despite this difficulty, Caleb and Cornelia manage to get near her in "''The Mogriffs''". Caleb kneels in front of her and declares that he and the rebels are ready to serve her, an act that causes her faith in her brother to waver. Next, Caleb had to free Drake and other rebels from the Horn of Hypnos' mind control spell by playing a special melody on a guitar in Heatherfield. Caleb later learns that his father, Julian who was supposed to have been killed in The Battle of Grey Woods, is still alive. Caleb leads a rescue operation with the Guardians to save his father, and is successful. In "The Seal of Phobos" Caleb is captured and put in a rock quarry to work along with Drake and other rebels. Luckily the Guardians free him, but he does jump into the battle before he kisses Cornelia(on the cheek). Eventually, Caleb and Cornelia start a full, closer romantic relationship as both deeply love each other . They work together a lot of times, like for instance freeing rebels in "The Rebel Rescue" or prisoners in "Escape from Cavigor". Once, Aldarn was hypnotized by Elyon into believing the rebellion was wrong and Phobos is good, and because Caleb disagrees with him, Aldarn challenges Caleb to leadership. Caleb proves to be a better warrior and Aldarn is freed, with both participating together in the Battle of Meridian Plains once the rebel base, the Infinite City, is discovered. Cornelia kisses him at the end of the season. Season Two Caleb and the girls lead the final battle to free Meridian and are successful in defeating Phobos, but before going into the castle, he finally kisses Cornelia (on the lips this time). Elyon learns the truth and becomes the new Queen of Meridian, and Caleb becomes her personal bodyguard. However, in his decision to stay in Meridian, tensions arise between himself and Cornelia, as seen in "A is for Anonymous" , "B is for Betrayal", "C is for Changes", "D is for Dangerous" and "E is for Enemy" (only in Cornelia´s dream). In "F is for Facades" he eventually decides to win her back by making a complete fool of himself at the ice skating ring. Caleb discovers Cornelia now is with Taranee's older brother named Peter and this makes him angry. Cornelia becomes very upset and breaks up with Peter because she doesn't really love him; at least not like she loves Caleb. The two eventually even out the odds and become a romantic couple again. The Knights of Vengeance capture him later that day in "F is for Facades" and even after rescuing him and the other rebels, it seemed like Caleb and Julian did not make it out alive. Cornelia actually cries so hard for him, but Nerissa returns them to safety for some reason. After that, Caleb and Blunk go on many missions far away from the castle, seeking the Knights. When they release Prince Phobos in "J is for Jewel" Caleb tries to defend a currently unavailable Elyon's castle, but fails. Luckily Elyon arrives just in time, but gets captured by Nerissa after defeating Phobos. Caleb learns that Nerissa was a former Guardian, but continues to wonder about her as she always goes easy on him as seen in "K is for Knowledge" and "N is for Narcissist". In "O is for Obedience" , he learns his father, Julian, fell romantically in love with the Mage seventeen years ago, but Caleb also learns that the real Mage died eighteen years ago and she took the Mage's place: meaning Nerissa is Caleb's mother. Caleb has a hard time getting used to this as his attitude goes down while defending Zamballa from the Knights of Destruction. After Nerissa "fails" to capture Yan Lin in "R is for Relentless", Caleb takes a break from the plot until the situation becomes desperate as the Guardians cannot defeat Nerissa's team of old Guardians. Will decides in "V is for Victory" to release Prince Phobos, and Caleb and Vathek, though not so sure on the idea, do it. Caleb tries to get Phobos adjusted to human life, but it all runs short when Phobos reveals his true intentions in "W is for Witch" : capturing Nerissa's power for himself. Caleb leads the defense troops in Meridian, but Phobos is too powerful and the rebels have to retreat to Kandrakar. However at the Battle of the Infinite City, Caleb and Blunk are taken prisoners and are sentenced to death by Phobos in "Y is for Yield". Luckily, Will, Taranee and Raythor (who is now a good guy) rescue both of them. In the final battle for Kandrakar, Caleb and his date Cornelia fight off evil, and after the Guardians leave to defend Earth, Caleb is able to stop Miranda from destroying the Aurameres, the very source of the Guardians' power and strength. With Lord Cedric defeated, Caleb returns to Meridian with Elyon and continues to live happily. It is assumed that Cornelia and Caleb commute to visit each other both in Meridian and on Earth, as they remain a happy couple. Trivia *Fans have also speculated that, in years to come when the Guardians are adults, Cornelia moves to Meridian to be with Caleb, but visits her Earth family and Guardian friends often. At any rate they remain a romantic couple, as opposed to the comics (which showed an alternate future in which she created an Astral Drop to take her place on Earth so as to be with Caleb in Meridian) wherein they break up but remain good friends Appereances Gallery Caleb (W.I.T.C.H.)/Gallery References Category:W.I.T.C.H. Characters Category:W.I.T.C.H. Supporting Characters Category:Meridian Category:Earth Category:Males Category:Humans Category:W.I.T.C.H. Caucasian Characters Category:W.I.T.C.H. Heroes Category:W.I.T.C.H. Honor Guard Category:Kandrakar Category:Love Interests of Guardians Category:Mesmerists Category:Telepaths Category:Empaths Category:Seers Category:Invisibles